


i fink u freeky

by cheolhie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Teenagers, i only wrote this so i'll shut up about it on twt, just lots of kissing, just stoner bfs chansol making out high, kinda maybe?? late teenagers??, smooch smooch, there's no smut but i'm tagging her anyways, we love stoner nation!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolhie/pseuds/cheolhie
Summary: "you taste good." is all chan can manage before he leans back into hansol, stealing his lips away for another kiss.(the fic where stoner chansol make out)





	i fink u freeky

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is a die antwoord song, no i won't change it. 
> 
> can u believe ao3 user cheolhie is alive! if y'all follow me on my [twt](https://twitter.com/08cult) though you'd know that

It's, apparently, midwinter.

The only reason Hansol knows it's midwinter is because his boyfriend just walked through the front door with snowflakes in his hair. When he'd left over an hour ago the sky had been overcast, and the air chilly, but not nearly enough to warrant the apparent _blizzard_ that had caught Chan as he was out. 

"I grabbed some more papers too, babe." Hansol hears the rustle of plastic shopping bags as Chan shuffles through to the kitchen, leaving wet footsteps on the linoleum in his wake. 

"Cheers." Hansol greets Chan with a kiss and helps to unpack the shopping bags. "Hey, I was thinking about lighting up tonight, but I was going to use my glass." He reaches into one of the bags and pulls out a squashed loaf of bread.

"Don't you need to clean it?" Chan snaps his chewing gum and turns to open the fridge.

"Probably. I won't die if I take a hit and get a mouthful of dirty water."

"That's so disgusting, Sol."

"Yeah but-" Hansol cuts off once he catches a glance at the look on Chan's face. "You're right I guess." Hansol flashes a smile at his boyfriend and pulls him in for a kiss. "Take some hits with me." He buries his face in Chan's neck, kissing lightly at the soft skin. 

"I have to study." Chan wriggles around, halfheartedly trying to free himself from Hansol's warmth. 

"Please. It's fun, and you're overworked. You need to relax."

"Hansol..."

"Baby." Hansol's hand moves to play with the hair at the nape of Chan's neck, his nails scratching gently at the skin.

"Okay. I have to study afterwards though."

– ̗̀ ♡ ̖́ –

Hansol watches Chan as he stubs out the smoldering butt of his blunt in the blue ashtray on the dresser. After a few stretching seconds of stillness, Chan crashes backwards onto the bed and lets out a slow puff of air. 

"Hansol."

"Yeah, baby?" Hansol's hands are busy, rolling another messy blunt. He's watching Chan as he watches the ceiling, eyes following the ceiling fan spin around and around and around and _arou-_

"I feel gloopy again." Chan lifts his legs in the air and swings them around, his movements displacing the ugly duvet. 

"That's okay." Hansol reaches for his lighter. "Do you want to try something?"

"What is it?" Chan drops his legs back down and rolls onto his stomach, facing Hansol. He puts his head in his hands and blinks up at him, gaze distant.

"C'mere."

Chan groans, dragging himself across the large mattress to sit in front of Hansol, bringing the ashtray with him. He watches his boyfriend light up, smoke curling between them as he takes a deep inhale, just to blow it out in Chan's face. 

"Ready, baby?" Hansol's already taking another drag, eyelids drooping. Chan nods, brain feeling sticky. Sticky like honey.

He watches as Hansol takes another deep inhale, then puts the blunt in the ashtray. Suddenly he can feel Hansol's lips on his and he gasps in surprise, feeling smoke flood his mouth and down into his lungs. Hansol pulls back, cheeks flushed pink. Chan stares at him silently for a few seconds, and Hansol pats his knee.

"Are yo-"

"You taste good." Is all Chan can manage before he leans back into Hansol, stealing his lips away for another kiss. He clambers awkwardly onto the elders lap, his limbs knocking about haphazardly. 

He can feel Hansol's hands creeping up his thighs to his hips, grabbing roughly, _possessively._ Chan whimpers, and Hansol sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. Chan tightens his grip on Hansol's shoulders, digging his nails in until he's sure they'll leave little red crescents. Chan knows he's making little noises, soft keens and whimpers that slip past his lips for Hansol to take into his own mouth. He knows but he doesn't care because Hansol is _everywhere_ and he can taste him and hear him and feel him. Oh God can he _feel him._

"Sol, pleas- _oh!"_ Chan's voice hitches as Hansol pushes him back down onto the bed, pulling his legs up to wrap around his waist. He can feel his boyfriends lips start drifting down his neck and he arches his back so hard he thinks it might snap. 

"Hansol!" 

_"Fuck,_ you're so _sensitive."_ Hansol dances his fingertips along the hem of Chan's pants, coaxing a strangled moan out of the younger. 

"I get like that when I... _ah..._ when I smoke, Sollie." Chan twists and digs his heels into Hansol's back, silently urging him to go further. His brain feels detached, limbs moving of their own accord and blood sluggishly pumping through his veins. 

"Uh-huh..." Hansol dips his fingers just below the waistband of Chan's pants, teasing. "That's a lie, you're always like this." He scratches his nails down the trail of hair peeking over the waistband, making Chan wriggle and whine. 

"Fuck you, just fucking... _fuck!"_ Hansol removes his hand, returning back to Chan's hip and kissing him once more, to which the younger pulls away, whining. "Fucking _touch me_ you asshole!" Chan attempts to take off his trousers, but Hansol grabs his hands before he can get so far as to undo the button. 

"No."

"No? _Why the fuck not?"_

"You, my feisty baby, are blazed." Hansol leans down to place a gentle kiss below Chan's ear, a jarring contrast to the heated kisses and burning touches they had been sharing mere moments prior. 

"Wait but high sex sounds _great._ Please? I'm giving you my consent. Please, Sollie." Chan grabs at Hansol's shirt, fists bunched in the dark fabric as he stares up at his boyfriend. "I know you want to as much as I do."

"Chan..."

"Sol, you can't possibly lie when your hard fucking dick is pressed against my ass like that!" Chan shakes his fists indignantly, wiggling his hips to prove a point. Hansol catches a groan in his throat and rubs at his face. 

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

There's a stretching silence that almost _screams_ to make it's presence known. 

"Okay." Hansol sits back on his heels, Chan's legs still looped around his waist. The younger giggles joyfully and loosens his grip on Hansol's shirt. After a few beats Hansol taps his legs and he loosens their grip too.

"Can we finish that blunt first?"

**Author's Note:**

> i might write a part two in the future!! who knows :)


End file.
